Various techniques can be used for obtaining the three dimensional (3D) topography of an object. Information regarding 3D topography of a surface can be used to image a plethora of objects and surfaces. For example, 3D topography data can be used for a host of applications including applications in dental imaging and restoration. In some instances, 3D imaging methodologies can be used for imaging an oral cavity of a patient. With the additional use of computer-assisted design (CAD) or computer-assisted manufacture (CAM) methods, tooth replacements can be designed and manufactured without having to make any cast impressions of a patient's teeth. Imaging systems can, e.g., include an optical probe coupled to a detector and a processor for generating a suitable image to allow for design and fabrication of a desired product (e.g., a physical model and/or prosthesis).
Associating color information with three-dimensional objects is not straightforward, particularly when the position information is obtained by using a three dimensional scanning method and the color information is obtained using a two dimensional scanning method. The problem of conformally mapping the two dimensional color information onto the three dimensional surface model is difficult and it is common for mismatching of the color with three-dimensional points to occur. For example, it can be difficult to accurately associate color information from the detectors with the correct points on the three dimensional surface model, particularly if relative movement between the object and the device occurs between the acquisition of the three-dimensional topological data and acquisition of the two-dimensional image data.
Thus, there is a need for improved methods and systems for generating color images, e.g., focused color images, of an object, such as a patient's dentition.